Flout
by AllAboutEnvy
Summary: Vampires and humans are forbidden to mate. A special police has been formed to capture halfbloods whose parents defied the law. The Uchihas are secretly trying to destroy the police from the inside. The police captures Sakura and the Uchihas step in. SXS
1. Safe Room

Flout

:: Sakura, a half-blood, is the daughter of one of the vampire leaders in Konoha. An ancient law forbids a vampire to mate with a human. Now a special "police" has been formed to track down these half-bloods. The Uchiha's, the most powerful vampire clan in Konoha, are part of what is called The Resistance. They were recruited by the government to aid the destruction of the half-bloods but are secretly trying to destroy the "police" from the inside. When the police capture Sakura and tell her that her father is dead, the Uchiha's send an undercover worker to take her in. And I wonder who that might be… ::

:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=

_**Hope**_

_Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul._

_And sings the tune-without the words and never stops at all._

_And sweetest in the gale is heard._

_And sore must be the storm that could abash the little bird._

_That kept so many warm._

_I've heard it in the chillest land and on the strangest sea._

_Yet, never, in extremity, It asked a crumb of me._

_R i s i n g _from the bed, I closed my thick book and glanced out the "window" of the so called room. Although this room was more of cell than anything. My father had warned me that men would be coming to the house to investigate, so I was stuck in this pit of a room all day.

Gray walls, gray skies. Everything was just gray in general, including my mood.

"Sakura, stay put up there. Only about another hour. It's just a quick inspection. They just finished searching the last residence. We'll most likely be next."

"Yes sir," I shouted back to him. I just wanted to get this over with. I pulled the blinds shut, switched off the dim lights, and lay myself down on the uncomfortable bed. I guess I'm better off stuck in this hell-hole than being caught by the Viremia. Compared to being caught, this room is like sitting next to God in heaven.

I dared myself to peek out of the blind-covered window once more before burying myself under the ivory colored sheets. The grey sky was such a beautiful contrast to the green grass as the thunder roared. The heavens were about to throw a tantrum. The somewhat calming view was interrupted by a loud noise.

_Ding_

_Dong_

My heart stopped.. Or at least skipped a few beats. I let out a small sigh, this weather was typical for the land of Mist. But I'm always in for a treat when my father sends me to Konoha for safety. The skies are always bluer, the grass is always greener. Of course, I've never actually breathed the freshness of the air, or felt the coolness of the breeze. I've never done many things that most people would just consider standard, everyday feelings. I pushed these dreadful thoughts out of my mind as I focused on the dilemma at hand.

I'm not usually one to get scared, but this was a risky situation. They wouldn't stop searching until they left no door unopened. Too bad for them, I'm not behind a door.

I heard my father greet them with a, might I say fake, warm welcome. I could picture it in my mind right now. Greetings, saying that he hasn't seen them in the longest time, and talking of the old days.

In attempt to hear bits and pieces of their conversation, I slipped out of the sheets onto the floor silently and laid my ear against dusty floorboards, unmoving.

The voices were hushed from below but I made out words such as, "rumors" and "illegal".

I heard my Dad's loud voice say, "Go ahead and check it out, I've never got to show you around my house anyways." Oh, Dad. Always cracking a joke. But this joke held more irony than the Viremia members knew..

I heard footsteps treading up the stairs, doors opening, the head-pounding banging on walls. I could tell they were walking up more steps to the top floor as I heard low murmuring.

"Kinn, there's no one else here. False alarm."

"Good, makes our job easier." I heard the two men mumble to themselves and make their way down the steps.

I felt relief pass through me as I nervously waited to hear the semi-loud click of the front door closing.

_T__**he **_s_o__**u**_nd_ n__**e**_ve_r c__**a**_m_e._

Suddenly my throat felt dry and my lungs became clouded with dust. I frantically reached for my water bottle before the sound could emit from my throat and swallowed the liquid. My eyes became wide with fear and my breathing frantic, hoping the Viremia didn't hear me scrambling from below.

"Wait." The voice beneath her stated.

My heart sank and moisture formed in my eyes. If they found the panic room, I was as good as dead. I had heard the terrifying rumors of what happened to the female half-bloods when they were taken _away_..

"Did you hear that?" The man questioned.

"Hear what?"

_Hope_ swelled in my chest, but I had nowhere else to hide other than the inside the walls of the room. I could only imagine the horrified expression on my father's face if they got hold of me. If my father killed them and the men didn't return to base, others would become suspicious and investigate. There was no way out of this mess if I was found.

"Shuffling, up above. I heard shuffling."

"Men, I assure you there is nothing there to hear. I have a meeting in the parlor in half an hour. I don't have time to sit here while you two take your time investigating an empty house." My father lied. His voice had completely changed and I'm sure any skilled vampire would concur the fact that he was lying. My father was serious and they knew it.

"If your so sure, then you won't mind us taking a more thorough look around."

My father knew better than to protest, it would just give ourselves away even more. I knew better than to waste precious time laying on the floor. I slowly rose to my feet without making a sound. If this wasn't an adrenaline rush, I never want to go sky diving. I tip toed my way to the bed and made it up perfectly. I slid my book in between the mattresses and opened the blinds to make the room appear unsuspicious. I glanced at the dreadful wall and reached out to pull the secret panel.

I never thought I would be hiding from those _monsters _like this. My father always had everything perfectly planned. When he got hold of the Viremias searching schedule from a 'friend', as he put it, he made sure I was out of town and never in danger during the specified days. But today was different. He got a call earlier from his 'friend' saying to hide me as soon as possible because an emergency search was about to occur. Therefore, I was stuck in the panic room behind the wall of the guest bedroom. My father had told me earlier about this space. I found it quite funny when he told me that even the panic room had a place to hide. I glanced around the gray walls room _one last time _before crawling into the smaller space, about the size of a bathtub, and replacing the wall panel.

_This is it,_ I thought. _If I get caught, I'm going down with a fight._

I heard more banging on walls starting on one wall and circling carefully around. I felt as if my heart was about to explode as they began beating on the panic room wall. The beating got closer and closer…

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Clang._

"Kinn, it's steel. They have a panic room." I heard the man say.

_Clang_

_Clang_

_Clang_

The repetitive beating made my head hurt. I heard a loud crash and I assumed they broke the drywall and metal down. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I suddenly began panting for air. I covered my mouth to muffle the sound.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. This is the hiding place of his little mutt."

"I didn't expect any less of that Haruno. He always was attracted to that wretched human. How he's kept it a secret for this long, I'll never know."

That _wretched human_ was my mother.

"Kid, come out. We know you're in here."

I could tell the men were searching the room when I heard shuffling of feet and beating on furniture. I _closed my eyes _and _reassured myself_ everything was going to be okay.

…Too bad _okay_ isn't _good_…

"Pull on the panels, flip the furniture, Rhen, the mutt could be anywhere."

_And sore must be the storm that could abash the little bird._

My face reddened at the mans name calling. I wanted to bust out of the wall and kick their ass, but they had the advantage. Two armed men against one _helpless_ half-blood.

_I_ felt the wall shake.

I _felt_ the ground move.

I felt _the_ panels shift.

I felt the _barrier_ crumble.

I felt the world _end_.

**b u t**

I didn't feel my heart _stop_.

Which was what I really wanted…

…right about now…

…as they pulled me out of safety and my father dashed into the room.

"Get the hell off my daughter." I heard my father say, his eyes flashing wildly. I tugged madly at my arm but I was almost half the size of the man holding me.

I cried out as the man on the other side of the room lunged for him.

"So how olds your little mutt? She'll make a good play toy." The man holding me mocked. He reached into his bag and pulled out a needle.

My father flashed his fangs at the man and leapt onto the wall.

"Hold him down, I've got the injection."

"You think a mere human can overpower me? Foolish man."

"Who said I was human?" The man holding me snarled.

My father raised a brow and opened him mouth to respond but the man, Rhen, leaped upon him.

"NO!" I screamed and attempted to dive forward.

The man restraining me tossed the injection to the man holding down my father.

He wasted no time in extracting his claws and digging them into my fathers flesh.

My eyes became moist as he injected who-knows-what into my fathers body. I saw him fall over and my breathing became heavy. I nearly collapsed but was yanked up by the elbow.

"Don't be falling out just yet. We're not done with you." He whispered into my ear while his accomplice busted the window out. He hoisted me on his back, not without me struggling of course. I thrashed around in his death-like grip, but nothing seemed to work. He was a vampire with a grip like steel. I was a half-blood who's strength measured up to nothing. He leapt off the window pane and the scenery went by in a blur. It was mind-blowing how fast we were moving. I couldn't make out trees or signs, cars or houses.

I felt the wind pelting against my skin slow and come to a halt after a long time. My eyes focused on the largest building in the village. It looked dull and grey with the only color being the lights reading 'headquarters'. I felt my stomach churn as the man set me down on my toes and chained my wrists together.

"Damn, you're short." The man, Kinn, said while smirking. I shot him an angry look while fighting the urge to cry.

"Can we get this over with?" I snapped.

"Huh? Looks like we've got a feisty one on our hands." He grabbed the chain and snatched me forward.

"Hope you don't plan on fighting everyone or you'll be dead real quick."

He began to drag me towards the base and into the front room labeled 'lobby'. I took in my surroundings in _hope_ I would have a chance to escape later. It was a large room, painted grey with a grand chandelier hanging over the secretary's desk, who must I say was staring at me quite surprised. I watched her carefully as I was pushed forward into a back room. My eyes met her dark ones and she gasped, her head shot down. The last thing I saw her do was frantically reach for the phone.

I was pushed into a dim room. It had to be the strangest sight I've ever seen.

My analytical mind working fast to take in the surroundings. Clear glass formed roomy cages holding one person each, supposedly a half-blood. There were eleven glass encasements, ten occupied. Therefore ten people were housed in this section. I glanced over the faces that desperately looked through the closing door.

I noticed there was only one man uncaged in the entire room. He looked me in the eyes and took my arm from the man holding my chains.

"I'll take her to the remaining cage for you." The tall, dark man spoke in a deep, smooth voice that made my heart want to melt.

"Actually, I had planned to take her to the back, Sasuke." I cringed at his tone.

I noticed the tall man, Sasuke, roll his eyes and lead the three of us into the only lighted section. I noticed half of a wall blocking this section off from the other. My eyes widened in fear at what I saw. I felt my heart sink and my eyes began to water.

_So the rumors are true? They capture half-bloods, run an excruciating amount of tests on them, and rape the girls. This is supposed to be legal?_

The man holding me began to take the handcuffs off my wrists.

"Now be a good girl and sit on the bed for a few minutes." My captor told me and the two men walked away.

I sat slowly on the on the ground and felt the tears fall. Hiding them, I covered my face with my hands.

"Stop crying. It's annoying."

I looked up to the man, Sasuke. He reached a hand out to me. I took it _hesitantly_ and stood next to him _silently_. He was about a head taller than me with dark eyes and hair. He reminded me of the prince a girl could only **dream** of. His features were heavenly and I felt inferior standing next to such a man. I tucked a long strand of pink hair behind my ear and set my gaze on the floor.

_Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul._

_And sings the tune-without the words._

I watched him carefully pull a cell phone out of his pocket and dial a number.

"Are 41 and 64 in the lobby?" He spoke carefully

….

"Good, give them a job to do. And quickly."

….

My lungs were on the verge of hyperventilation. I looked into his deep eyes and my knees went weak. I knew I was about to collapse but he grabbed my wrist and placed a cold bottle into my palm.

I stared at it for a second.

"Is it poison?"

_I didn't feel my heart __stop__._

_Which was what I really wanted…_

…_right about now._

I recalled my earlier thoughts.

"It's water." He scoffed. "Follow me. And be quick, we don't have much time."

:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=

My audio obsession as of now: Thunder by Boys Like Girls

"Today is a winding road that's taken me to places that I didn't want to go.. Today in the blink of an eye, I'm holding on to something and I do not know why."

I l o v e a l l m y r e a d e r s a n d r e v i e w e r s !

- Y o u k e e p m e w r i t i n g :]


	2. Those Words

Flout

:: Sakura, a half-blood, is the daughter of one of the vampire leaders in Konoha. An ancient law forbids a vampire to mate with a human. Now a special "police" has been formed to track down these half-bloods. The Uchiha's, the most powerful vampire clan in Konoha, are part of what is called The Resistance. They were recruited by the government to aid the destruction of the half-bloods but are secretly trying to destroy the "police" from the inside. When the police capture Sakura and tell her that her father is dead, the Uchiha's send an undercover worker to take her in. And I wonder who that might be… ::

:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=

_My lungs were on the verge of hyperventilation. I looked into his deep eyes and my knees went weak. I knew I was about to collapse but he grabbed my wrist and placed a cold bottle into my palm._

_I stared at it for a second._

_"Is it poison?"_

_I didn't feel my heart __stop__._

_Which was what I really wanted…_

…_right about now._

_I recalled my earlier thoughts._

"_It's water." He scoffed. "Follow me. And be quick, we don't have much time."_

.o.o.o.o.

_Now Close the Windows._

_Now close the windows and hush all the fields._

_If the trees must, let them silently toss._

_No bird is singing now, and if there is._

_Be it my loss._

_It will be long ere the marshes resume._

_It will be long ere the earliest bird._

_So close the windows and not hear not the wind._

_But the see all wind-stirred._

I was at a loss as to why this man was helping me, but at this point I didn't really care. I would take any opportunity to get out of this place. If I died, at least I'll die trying, right? ..Okay, so maybe that's not the best way to die. I let him lead me down corridors, through doors, up steps, and through more hallways until eventually he slowed his pace and directed me to a vehicle.

Before getting in, I had to ask,

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just get in the car. Would you rather be in there with 41 and 64?"

_41 and 64?_

Confused, I asked, "Who are 41 and 64?"

"Get in the car if you want to live."

I looked into his sincere dark eyes, like the secretary's who sat at the front desk, and just nodded slowly and entered the car.

He got in and started the ignition. I watched him carefully as he drove up to the fenced, barbed wire gate. Before we pulled out of the parking lot, Sasuke was stopped at the exit gate.

The old gate watch looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"What're you think your doin' with that half blood, Mr. Uchiha?" The old man behind the window asked. I assumed he was the gate keeper, anyways.

"Irachi, I have full permission to take her home from Fugato." Sasuke smoothly replied.

"Show me your paperwork."

Sasuke showed the man a badge and an ID, stating that he was legal, and they said their good-byes.

A few minutes passed as we drove through a small town. I read the signs that we passed; they stated that we were leaving the town of Otogakure and entering the city of Konoha.

My father and I lived in the land of Mist, but he often sent me to live with my uncle in Konoha during inspection days. Not being able to show my face in public, I'd never seen the landscape of Konoha other than the blue skies outside my uncles windows. I was taken-aback by the vast amount of water and mountains in the outskirts of the city.

As time flew by, silence surrounded us- only interrupted by the vroom of the car every so often.

_Does he __ever__ talk?_

We drove for 5 **long** minutes in silence before I had to speak.

"So… what's your name?" I asked dumbly, wanting to smack myself in the forehead for asking that.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's a nice name." I replied.

"Hn."

"Sir?"

"Hn." Came his non-verbal response.

"Uchiha-san, I'm pretty sure 'hn' is not a word." I said.

"What is this? You're a meager half-blood and here you are insulting my intelligence. A century ago, you would've been brutally tortured for testing a vampire." He said these words without even giving me the chance to look into his eyes.

His words hit my heart like an arrow.

My heart, my façade faltered.

I turned my head away and glanced out the window.

"Why are you being so rude when you don't even know me?"

He didn't respond as he pulled the vehicle up to a grand gate. I looked on in awe at the large estate.

He must have recognized the curious glimmer in my eyes.

"This is the Uchiha Compound." He informed me, "The one on the far left is mine."

He got out of the metallic black car and I did the same.

I stood at the car door, unmoving, until he said..

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you coming inside?"

I bit my lip and hurriedly walked over to his side.

"You _live _here?" I asked in awe.

"We'll discuss this later, I was supposed to be here an hour ago, but you showed up." He said as he began to walk away.

I watched his back as he slowly walked forward.

"I… I, wait!" I whispered, "Please answer one question." I begged of him.

I heard him sigh, "You're annoying."

He made his way to me and tightly grabbed my wrist. "We need to go."

I _hate _when people try to pressure me into doing something I don't plan on doing…

I struggled. "Owww.., you-" I looked into his mesmerizing _eyes_, his grip tightened.

"Let me go!" I cried out, "Please…" I whispered weakly, struggling.

_"You think a mere human can overpower me? Foolish man."_

_"Who said I was human?" The man holding me snarled._

_My father raised a brow and opened his mouth to respond but the man, Rhen, leaped upon him._

_"NO!" I screamed and attempted to dive forward._

_The man restraining me tossed the injection to the man holding down my father._

_He wasted no time in extracting his claws and digging them into my fathers flesh._

_My eyes became moist as he injected who-knows-what into my fathers bloodstream. I saw him fall over and my breathing became heavy. I nearly collapsed but was yanked up by the elbow._

My eyes swelled with that dreaded salty liquid, "….don't hurt me." Falling to my knees, I felt an odd sensation tickling my chest. Everytime I looked into his eyes, I felt as if my soul was being penetrated.

This man made me feel _helpless._

His deep, careless eyes held mine. I couldn't move my gaze from him. Somewhere in the distance I might have heard a sigh...I might have been imagining. I might have been seeing wrong…

Or maybe I was in my right mind… and his eyes really were _**red**__._

I felt my head go _light._

_Airless._

I began to _fall…._

But he caught me.

_And _I **swear**,

That _bastard _whispered

Sorry.

-POV- omniscient

Sasuke picked the small girl up, holding her like a bride, and walked towards his house.

"So damn annoying." He murmured to himself as he propped Sakura up on one side, and opened the door with a free hand.

Slowly, he made his way into the open space of the living room. He laid Sakura on the oversized, modern sofa and sighed, running a hand through his bluish-black locks. He glanced, exasperated, around the pure white walls and recalled his father requesting his presence in the meeting room.

He hesitantly walked into the kitchen and found one of the maids.

"Keep a watch over her. She should wake up in an hour or two. If I'm not home, just keep her comfortable." Sasuke commanded.

The wide-eyed maid stared at him, surprised. Sasuke had never said more than two words to her.

"Y-yes sir, I'll be sure to keep a good eye on her."

"Sakura. Her name in Sakura." Sasuke told her with a cold look as he quickly walked out of the kitchen, and out of the house.

Aora stood in her spot with a broad smile on her face.

_He talked to me._

Her heart fluttered as she walked into the living room.

A strong aroma hit her like a gust of wind as she walked into the silent space.

_B negative…_

She ran her tongue over her prominent fangs.

_I want to.. But I know I can't._

She slowly walked over to the sofa to get a better look at the girl lying on the couch.

Her eyes made their way to Sakura's face.

_She's so pretty.._

Her dark brown eyes slowly made their way to the small girls neck.

_Delicate_

_Untouched_

…

_Delectable_

_Why is she here?_

.o.o.o.

"You know why you're here, right Sasuke?" The man at the head of the large, thirty seat table questioned. The room felt oddly empty with only 4 people seated in such a huge area.

"Yes. This is about Sakura, no?" Sasuke stated more than asked.

"You are correct." Fugato replied slowly, glancing at his wife and eldest son before resting his gaze once again upon Sasuke.

"Your father and I have agreed that she needs extra protection, not just refugee watch at the base in Suna." Sasuke's mother voiced. He looked into her deep, kind eyes- the same ones that Sakura had looked into.

"What are you implying? That she stay with me?" The youngest of the four questioned.

"That's exactly what they're saying." Itachi replied curtly.

"She wouldn't be happy with me. What can I give her that the refugee base couldn't?"

Sasuke looked at faces suspiciously as they eyed each other hesitantly.

"Well…

.o.o.o.

Sasuke walked into his house, quite angered as to what his family had to say to him.

_Offer her __**a new chance at life, **__or happiness? Are they insane? I don't want to be __involved__ with a useless half-blood. Mutt- oh shit. I think the Viremia is rubbing off on me.._

He glanced around the massive kitchen, only to find no one. He rubbed his index fingers on his temple, trying to ease himself of some stress. Walking into the living quarters, he was greeted only by silence.

"Sakura?" He called out.

"Maid?" He tried. _Damn, maybe I should learn their names next time._

Sighing, he glanced around the nearly untouched area. Sasuke stared in a reverie out the wall-consuming windows.

He noticed a pink blur dash across the surface.

Sasuke walked to and out of the back entrance and onto the surrounding deck and patio.

The sight before him was one that brought back memories. Memories of hide-and-seek with playmates and cooking in the fire pit out by the distant woods. When he was young and careless, **years** and _years_ and years ago. Those were the days before the government was over-run, before Viremia came to destroy the lives of so many.

His gaze rose to his left, to the 20 year-old brunette. She had her distant looking eyes set on him.

"She woke up." Sasuke stated.

Aora wordlessly replied with a stream of nods, too embarrassed to speak.

He eyed the small form that was laying under the lavender essence tree. Her porcelain arms stretched, tousling the thick grass and grasping it with her fingers. She looked relieved and sat up, holding a large sunflower in her palm.

Sakuras large jade eyes instantly locked with his. Her heart skipped a beat and she darted her eyes from his.

She slowly stood, holding the flower in one hand and gently caressing the smooth bark of the tree with the other, as if taking them in for the last time. Her longing eyes trailed to the baby blue sky as she began walking towards the man. Her eyes settled on him and his impeccable face holding a steady frown. She could only blame herself for the frown that had placed itself upon his features.

Standing in front of Sasuke made Sakura feel unbelievably small.

He swallowed in her appearance: long, slightly tousled pink hair, overly innocent eyes, and a slightly torn, ivory sundress.

_That dress is too short.._ Sasuke's thought drifted as he tore his vision from her body to her pale face. Her cheeks were stained with red as she lightly bit her lip and looked into his emotionless eyes.

The maid, Aora took this opening to leave the two and make her way inside.

"I-I didn't.. mean to upset you Uchiha-san." She whispered slightly frightened as to what his next move would be.

"When I hear 'Uchiha-san' I look over my shoulder for my father. Call me Sasuke."

Her eyes widened and her gaze drifted down, "I didn't mean to upset you, _Sasuke-san_."

His lips twitched upward in amusement.

"I don't get upset. How would you upset me?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"I… thought you were angry that I picked your flowers." Sakura replied, confused again, raising her eyes to his.

_Why is he __**so **__confusing?_

"I don't give a damn about the flowers." He told the girl as her eyes brightened.

"So, you aren't mad at me?" She asked excitedly, while clutching the flowers' long stem.

"You haven't given me a reason to be." He replied in monotone, about ready to turn away from the energetic, pink-haired ball of emotions.

She let out a sound associated with pure joy and reached upward to wrap her arms around his bicep.

"I was scared you were going to yell at me." She said quietly, her eyes glowing with mirth.

He withheld the smirk threatening to surface and rolled his eyes, pulling his arm away from her grasp.

"Come inside." Sasuke ordered the clueless teen.

"Can't we stay out a while longer? The sun hasn't gone down yet?"

"It's going to get chilly soon. July's nights aren't as hot as the days."

"I wouldn't know," Sakura said aloud, "This is the first time I've felt the outdoors."

He gave her a questioning glance and motioned for her to come inside.

"You'll catch a cold if you're out here in the night air."

"But I've been found. What's the harm of doing it now if I'm just going to be killed later?" Sakura protested.

"Damnit, just come in. You're not going to be killed." Sasuke snapped. He grabbed her arm forcefully and closed the door behind them.

Her eyes settled on the flowers in her palm.

Those words.

_She'd never touched grass?_

Imagine the millions of things she had never been able to do.

_Maybe my parent's were right._

"I picked these for you." She commented. "I know they were already yours… but just take it as a gift. For.. helping me, that is."

She pushed the sunflower into his palm.

"Did the grass feel like you had always imagined?" He asked while locking the door.

"What?" She asked, startled at the unexpected question.

"Did it feel like you thought it would? Was it like you had always dreamed?" He asked again, curious to her answer.

"I'd actually never dreamed of touching it. It seemed like such a lost cause." She stood before him, tiny as a doll and fragile as glass.

He made his way to the kitchen and set the flower in a vase, smirking slightly.

The long, thin stem with rays of petals emanating from it's bright yellow, seed-studded center stood out in the otherwise colorless kitchen.

"_I picked these for you." She commented. "I know they were already yours… but just take it as a gift. For.. helping me, that is."_

_She pushed the sunflower into his palm._

He sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. The gift fit the occasion quite well..

It was his birthday, after all.

:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=

I l o v e a l l m y r e a d e r s a n d r e v i e w e r s !

- Y o u k e e p m e w r i t i n g :]


	3. Fighting For Nothing

Flout

:: Sakura, a half-blood, is the daughter of one of the vampire leaders in Konoha. An ancient law forbids a vampire to mate with a human. Now a special "police" has been formed to track down these half-bloods. The Uchiha's, the most powerful vampire clan in Konoha, are part of what is called The Resistance. They were recruited by the government to aid the destruction of the half-bloods but are secretly trying to destroy the "police" from the inside. When the police capture Sakura and tell her that her father is dead, the Uchiha's send an undercover worker to take her in. And I wonder who that might be… ::

:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=

"_Did it feel like you thought it would? Was it like you had always dreamed?" He asked again, curious to her answer._

"_I'd actually never dreamed of touching it. It seemed like such a lost cause." She stood before him, tiny as a doll and fragile as glass._

_He made his way to the kitchen and set the flower in a vase, smirking slightly._

_The long, thin stem with rays of petals emanating from it's bright yellow, seed-studded center stood out in the otherwise colorless kitchen._

"_I picked these for you." She commented. "I know they were already yours… but just take it as a gift. For.. helping me, that is."_

_She pushed the sunflower into his palm._

_He sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. The gift fit the occasion quite well.._

_It was his birthday, after all._

.o.o.o.o.

_Fighting for Nothing_

_I've got my mouth, it's a cannon._

_I've got my words,_ _I hope they scar you._

_I hope they cut you open make you see you've been warring for all the wrong reasons._

_Make you see that your name is your honor code._

_Pick and choose where your sweat and your blood will go._

_And they'll tell you what they want to hear 'cause they think it's better._

_But you better know how to point out liars._

_You've got to weigh your wars make sure you're not fighting for nothing._

_Are you fighting for nothing?_

I eyed the crisp white walls of the massive living room.. Although there was nothing "living" about it- no flowers, no pets, nothing but me and the leather couch.

_What's up with all this white?_

_This is almost as bad as sitting in the panic room all day.._

"This is ridiculous. I can't sit still like this," I murmured to myself, "Sasuke-san!"

I eyed him walking into the room.

"Is there anything interesting in this place, because all I've seen so far is white, white, white?"

"If you're looking for a spectacle, then you've come to the wrong place." His piercing stare set on me.

My eyes darted toward the dark, espresso floorboards. "I didn't really come here, you kind of dragged me here. I don't even understand why I'm here."

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be here either." He retorted coldly.

"Well, thanks. Why don't you take me back to your headquarters so that I can be killed, you bastard? Because apparently you don't give a hoot about me." I replied, wanting to walk off and sulk- but having no idea where all the doors led.

"Listen here little girl-"

"Little girl?" I cried out, outraged, "Who are you calling little? You're maybe 20, at most?"

"First, you're about 5 foot 2- you are little. Second, I'm 104."

"…104?"

"I was born in 1896."

"Were all the walls painted white back then too?" I asked- secretly hoping to piss him off.

He rolled his eyes and started to walk off, but with a sudden change in attitude I said,

"Wait. Don't leave me alone, please! Did you know my father by any chance? He never told me of his past, or, now that I think about it, anything at all about himself!"

He faced me, then turned back and began to walk into the kitchen, ignoring my questions.

"I met your father once or twice. He has his honest reasons to keep quiet about the past."

I followed his footsteps and sat on the kitchen counter, "I don't understand," I spoke as he looked at me with impatience in his eyes, "Not about my father… about you."

He opened a wine bottle, and poured a glass of the purple-tinted liquid.

"If you are part of the Viremia, then why would you help me? And you said that you knew my father? Then did you know my mother too?"

He took a sip of wine and set the glass down, "Hn, I said I _met _your father. And it's none of my business to tell you. If he wanted you to know, then you would know."

I stood angrily, "If he wanted me to know?"

I desperately needed to release some anger..

"Well, it doesn't matter whether he wanted me to know or not anymore! He's dead! And I still have unanswered questions. I need some answers, and if you won't tell me then I'll just find someone who will!"

"… Agachi is dead?" He asked with a confused face.

I nearly let the tears surface.

But I'm not weak like _they _think I am.

I'm not **helpless**.

I want to help people like me.. There's got to hundreds of people living in fear of being captured, tested, then just like a toy- thrown away once they've gotten they're thrill out of it.

"Sakura. What happened to your father? I need to know."

"I-i" Taking a deep breath, I restarted.. "…He tried to get me back from them.. But he didn't attack them, I don't know why but it was like he wanted to, but couldn't do it. And then, they injected something into him and he fell out cold.." I began to tear up, "They took me, and I couldn't move. I felt so weak, I couldn't even help my dad.."

I had never opened myself up to anyone like I was now. I barely even knew this 104 year-old. Some of my pent up emotions needed to be relinquished.

"If he would've attacked, you would've gotten hurt. It's like a switch, and once a vampire's in killing mode, it's near impossible to find the strength to flip the switch off."

As I soaked in the information, I couldn't help but laugh. It was a dry, wry laugh.

_It makes sense now._

"Those men deserve to die for killing my father."

"The injections are used to sedate him for a few hours. Then they claw him to leave a scar. It's like their harsh way of saying, 'we got your child and there's nothing you can do about it.'… My father was the one who told Agachi that it was unsafe to keep you at home, but your father insisted on you having a semi-normal life. But here you are, at my house complaining about the damn wall color."

_How can news be so good and bad at the same time?_

"They're so cruel."

"This is a cruel world we live in. You're either like me- cursed to live on this god-forsaken earth for the rest of eternity, or like the humans- come and go. Combine the two, and all hell breaks loose." He spoke quietly.

"All I've ever wanted is to be normal in this world." I whispered, "Is that too much to ask for?"

He smirked, "Normal? There is no such thing.."

_The icicle has a little humor in him? Surprise, surprise._

"It seems that no matter what you are, the world still manages to screw you over." I replied.

He opened his mouth to reply but a maid walked into the kitchen.

"Uchiha-san, it's getting late. Should I prepare an extra bedroom?" The maid flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder and ignored Sakura's presence. "Can I get you anything? And I mean anything." She whispered and gave him a wink.

"No, she doesn't need an extra bedroom-"

"You don't mean that you'll be sleeping with _that half-blood_ do you? Oh, Sasuke-kun!" She cried out, "I thought you had better taste than that! I mean, first you brought those god-forsaken vampiress whores-"

I felt my eyes burn with hatred that I wished could burn that slut-faced maid's body.

"No Karin, she's-" He started..

I could feel my face turn red as my fists balled up.

Karin burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, my. Sasuke, you really should train you pets better. They tend to get a little carried away. Or are you indulging? I thought you've had your fair share of that life way back, but I guess not."

I couldn't bite my words back..

I gaped at her. "Who are you calling a pet? I will not be food for anyone. I don't know who you think you're talking to-" I retorted, but immediately felt nervous as Sasuke raised a brow at me..

She walked closer to me and looked down, mouth slightly open. I took in the differences between this overly self-confident maid and I. Any guy looking for a hook-up would undoubtedly pick her. She's tall, large in all the right places, and just plain looks like a slut. That is, compared to me, short and slim. Not that I'm lacking in any certain areas, but I definitely didn't have the overwhelming amount of "curves" that she did.

"Karin, shut up. She's sleeping at Hinata's house tonight. All of the rooms are full of boxes right now."

I turned around on my heel and walked out of the room.

Karin walked in the opposite direction, while Sasuke stood in his spot and rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, I'm taking you to Hinata's house for the night. She lives in a different compound a few minutes away."

"I'm not going anywhere!" I said rebelliously.

"Damn it, Sakura. Come on."

I sensed his stress and frustration and looked down. I had been whiney all day I realized.

_He probably hates me. He's just itching to get me out of the house.._

"…I'm coming." I whispered quietly, "I didn't mean to make you angry."

He sighed and opened the front door.

I looked at the sun-setting sky. It was a blur of orange and violet.

"Does the sky always look like this at night?" I asked him.

He gave me one of those looks as if saying 'really?', but then he shook his head and the look changed as he unlocked the car.

"The sun is going down. It looks different every night. It happens in the mornings too, when the sun rises."

"My dad used to tell me that the sky was God's artwork, and he was always busy painting it."

He gave me a deadpan look, "Sakura, that sounds ridiculous. It's different light reflecting. There is no God for those like me."

He started the engine and turned down a road. "Well how would you know that, Mr. Smartguy?"

"I actually took science class." He replied.

"Yeah, maybe 90 years ago!" I replied back, as he pulled the vehicle into a long, gated driveway.

"It's your opinion. Believe whatever makes you happy."

_And they'll tell you what they want to hear 'cause they think it's better. Better._

_But you better know how to point out the liars._

_You've got to weigh your wars make sure you're not fighting for nothing._

_Are you fighting for nothing, nothing?_

:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=

I l o v e a l l m y r e a d e r s a n d r e v i e w e r s !

- Y o u k e e p m e w r i t i n g :]


	4. I Measure Every Grief

Flout

:: Sakura, a half-blood, is the daughter of one of the vampire leaders in Konoha. An ancient law forbids a vampire to mate with a human. Now a special "police" has been formed to track down these half-bloods. The Uchiha's, the most powerful vampire clan in Konoha, are part of what is called The Resistance. They were recruited by the government to aid the destruction of the half-bloods but are secretly trying to destroy the "police" from the inside. When the police capture Sakura and tell her that her father is dead, the Uchiha's send an undercover worker to take her in. And I wonder who that might be… ::

:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=

_"My dad used to tell me that the sky was God's artwork, and he was always busy painting it."_

_He gave me a deadpan look, "Sakura, that sounds ridiculous. It's different light reflecting. There is no God for those like me."_

_He started the engine and turned down a road. "Well how would you know that, Mr. Smartguy?"_

_"I actually took science class." He replied._

_"Yeah, maybe 90 years ago!" I replied back, as he pulled the vehicle into a long, gated driveway._

_"It's your opinion. Believe whatever makes you happy."_

.o.o.o.o.

_I Measure Every Grief_

_I measure every grief I meet-_

_With analytic eyes;_

_I wonder if it weighs like mine,_

_Or has an easier size._

_I wonder if they bore it long,_

_Or did it just begin?_

_I could not tell the date of mine,_

_It feels so old a pain._

_I wonder if it hurts to live,_

_And if they have to try,_

_And whether, could they choose between,_

_They would not rather die._

-o-o-o-o-

I stood awkwardly in front of the menacingly large doors as I was stared down by two people.

Never have I felt so self-conscious in my life.

"S-so, you're Haruno-san's daughter? It's quite a pleasure to meet you." She said, not once looking me in the eyes. She repetitively bit her lip as if to keep herself from jumping me or something. The woman next to her clad in a black maids dress uselessly tried to keep her gaze on me, yet every so often I saw it wander over to the man next to me. The man standing (ridiculously, unintentionally) close. to. me.

Sasuke cleared his throat, making the silence seem even more uncomfortable before speaking, "Hinata, I trust you will make her comfortable." His dark orbs set on me, "I'll be back in the morning."

He quickly turned to leave, taking a few quick strides.

"W-wait!" I cried out, "Where are you going?"

Of course, I end up being picked up, dropped off, and eventually will be forgotten about. Not like he cares about me. I've known him for what, a few hours? I couldn't help but long for his comfort though. He'd helped me out in a time of need, and I felt the want to repay him. However that may work out..

He glanced over his shoulder, replying simply, "Home", before heading out into the distance, following the stone pathway out.

The blue-haired girl in the entranceway ushered me inside and introduced herself kindly.

At least I get an ounce of kindness every once in a while.

"My name is Hinata. I'm a good friend of the Uchiha's. Sasuke and me go way back."

"..So, by friends- you mean..?" Sakura looked up at Hinata with knowing eyes, and the girls face turned red.

"Oh! No, no. Just friends. Our families are in somewhat of an alliance." She shook her head and gave me a small smile.

"That makes more sense! I'm Sakura, by the way. Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm not around people much, as you can tell."

The look on Hinata's face fell, her lips pursed- she turned away. She sighed and looked toward the maid.

"Gusshi, do you mind showing Sakura-san to her room?" Hinata's attention was focused back on me.

I bit my lip, as the maid nodded and motioned for me to follow.

She walked insanely fast, I had to practically jog to keep up with the pace. The nervous habit of mine intensified. We stopped and she stared me down.

_Why is she staring at me?_

Her eyes became wild.

A few more maids made their way into the hallway.

They eyed me viciously, and I have no idea why.

Copper.

I tasted copper.

..I bit my lip.

_Sakura, prepare to die._

I heard a yell for Hinata, as a tall man with long brown hair grabbed my arm.

Hinata somehow leapt from below the staircase to where we were.

I heard a slight gasp emit from her, as a yearning look formed in her eyes.

A yearning for _my _blood.

_It's funny how things can go from great- making a new friend- to tragic, in the blink of an eye- the bite of a lip._

Ironic.

However, in the given circumstance, I could imagine this vampire man, who's holding my arm, eating me alive. Yet, if there was any blood lust present- he didn't show it at all.

He yanked me to the side as Hinata rushed forward towards the hissing maids.

This is one of those things that will leave you with nightmares for the rest of your God-forsaken life.

"Sakura-san, get back!" Hinata cried out.

This girl was standing in front of vicious vampires for _me_- a helpless girl who would be better off dead. Not to mention, she's only know me for half an hour.

She restrained two of them by just their wrists. I guess whoever they is was right when they said looks can be deceiving.

The man pushed me to the wall, whilst standing directly in front of me.

His fangs flashed and I heard snarling.

I sunk to the ground, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

"Let me at her!" One of them screamed out.

"Neji!" Hinata cried out, "I need some help here!"

I felt my body shake with sobs, "I want Sasuke-kun," I whimpered and opened my eyes.

Neji turned towards me with a questioning gaze before lurching forward and pinning down another maid.

_Wouldn't that make for a great movie? Vampire maids blood-lusting after humans. I should be a script writer.. Yeah right!_

Another man made his way into the room. He took one look at the scene before him and let out a chuckle.

"Is that _blood _I smell?" He looked directly at me with a large smirk on his face.

"Father, please…" Hinata struggled to say.

"Why of course dear." He spoke slowly, while raising his hand.

I thought he was going to do something spectacular- like zap them all to hell with his finger.

Instead, he snapped his fingers.

And while I was thinking, _what the heck is this guy doing?, _I was baffled to see Hinata's grip holding onto air and Neji now lying face down on the floor.

I looked up at the man before me, almost in fear. "W-what did you just do?"

"Nothing a mere human such as you would know about." He answered quite rudely, if you ask me.

"Excuse me, but I am-"

"I must be on my way, it was nice to meet you, Sakura-san." He gave me an eerie smile as he snapped his fingers once again, disappearing before my eyes.

_I never told him my name.._

"What is this? A disappearing act?" I mumbled to nobody in particular, while rubbing my eyes free of tears. A small hand- Hinata's- was presented before me and I took it to help myself up.

"Sorry about that. Our maids aren't quite human proof yet. My name is Neji, by the way."

"I-Oh! It's okay. Nice to meet you Neji-san. I'm Sakura" I held out mine hand to shake his, "and I'm not human.."

He had began to reach out with his hand, but immediately retracted it.

"Not human? You have _blood _coursing though your veins as we speak. I can practically taste it."

_That's __**not **__creepy…_

"Excuse me, let me correct myself. I'm _half-_human."

His face showed little surprise as he glanced over at Hinata with some sort of look that I didn't quite understand. She pursed her lips together, "Sakura-san, you must be awfully tired. Would you like for me to show you to your room?"

I gazed at the floor for a few moments before looking up at Hinata.

"Can I.. please call Sasuke-kun first?" Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Neji raise a brow.

"Oh! Sure, I'll go get the phone."

I leaned my back up against the wall and slowly sunk to the floor. I felt eyes burning holes into me, so I looked up at the tall man.

_Why is everyone so tall?_

_Better yet, why am I so short?_

"Are you staring at me for a reason?" I finally asked.

His eyes narrowed, "You're lucky to be alive right now and you're worried about calling _Uchiha_?" He sighed, "He's not much for conversation."

"If I had slept as his house, none of this would've happened.." I whispered, "I just want to go home."

"Sakura-san, I've got Sasuke on the phone for you!" Hinata spoke, walking into the wide hallway-like area. "Come, Neji. Let's leave Sakura alone for a few minutes." She looked up at him, and grabbed his wrist. She placed the phone into my hand, and nodded. "I'll be back for you in a few minutes."

I smiled, thanked her, and hurriedly pressed the phone to my ear.

"Sasuke-kun?" I questioned desperately.

I heard a sigh come through the speaker, "Sakura, eh? What do you want?"

"I-I.. I don't like it here." I whispered.

"Hn," Came his response.

"Can I sleep at your house after tonight?" I asked, slightly begging.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" He questioned.

"No, no. I would just.. Rather be at your house." I replied quickly.

"_Eh, Sasuke-kuuuunnnn, who is that? We're not done yet.."_

"Sasuke-kun? Are you there?" Now, I was confused. Whose voice was that?

I heard a grunt followed by, _"Leave. Next time."_

"_But I want it now, Sasuke! You can't leave me hanging like that!"_

"Sasuke-kun! Answer me!" I cried into the phone.

"_Out. Now."_

"_Fine, but you __so__ owe me. Big time."_

I heard a door slam, and decided maybe he would answer me now.

"Sasuke.. Who was that?" I spoke, my voice nearing a whisper.

"Hn.. Nobody."

I gave up, "Can I still sleep at your house next time?"

I heard a sigh through the phone, "Yeah, go to sleep."

I let out a small squeal, "Thank you Sasuke-kun!"

"We'll clean out a room tomorrow. Bye."

"Wait Sasuke-.." The line went dead.

_Well at least I can sleep with the peace of knowing I won't be stuck here for another night._

:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=:.-.._.:'-=

My audio obsession as of now: If I Die Young by The Band Perry

"If I die young- bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.."

(A/N- There is a reason behind this chapter. It's not pointless. Also, I edited the first three chapters. Nothing big- I changed a few words, took out/added a sentence here and there. You don't have to re-read the whole thing, but if you want to.. it's not that long.)

I l o v e a l l m y r e a d e r s a n d r e v i e w e r s !

- Y o u k e e p m e w r i t i n g :]


End file.
